The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a timing calibration method and is favorably applicable to a semiconductor device with a built-in memory.
Devices provided with a training function of calibrating timing of signals required for executing writing operation with a memory have been conventionally known. For example, a memory controller described in Patent Document 1 executes multiple writing-reading verifying operations to calibrate clock cycle relation between data strobe signals and clock signals.